The One I Loved
by SweetDreamer
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP!!Commodus tells us of the woman he loved and how he came to be so cold and uncaring. My first Gladiator fic, please tell me what you think of it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the movie "Gladiator", with that said on with the story...  
  
  
  
Many people have wondered why I am the way I am: cold, cruel, selfish. Most people attribute my behavior to the early loss of my mother. That of course did have an effect on me, but it was not this that changed the whole course of my life. It was woman. A woman that I loved more than life itself that changed everything.  
  
I first met Selene when I was eight years old. She was the daughter of a senator, and one of my father's good friends. She was seven at the time we began tutoring together at the summer palace in the south of Rome. Being the obnoxious child I was I would torment her by sneaking up behind her and stealing her doll. I learned then that she had a short temper. She jumped up from her spot and chased me across the vast gardens, ripping her dress. Before long she knocked me over and pinned me to the ground, her fist connected with my nose and bloodied it. This action infuriated me, girl or not, no one hits the emperor's son! We were both rolling on the ground, swinging at each other when my sister Lucilla pulled us apart, scolding us. That was my first encounter with the woman I would love. It would be nine years before I would see her again.  
  
  
  
The next nine years of my life were spent between the war torn lands of Germania with my father, and shut up in the palace being tutored. I was getting to be too cooped up when my father suggested to send me south to where i was tutored as a boy. Feeling the need for freedom i agreed.  
  
I walked around the gardens of the palace when a horse and rider sped by me, knocking me over. The rider reigned the horse and turned around. "How dare you," I began, anger making ny voice hard. It was then that I noticed the rider. A beautiful young woman sild down from the white steed. Her golden hair was coming loose from its constricting braid. Looking out from dark lashes were emerald green eyes, that held the look of a laughing child inside them. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks were flushed from riding. She was medium in height and slender. She was wearing a white tunic and a scarlet cloak.  
  
She moved closer, squinting at him. She looked him straight in the eyes, then her lips moved into a smile, "Commodus, it is you,"  
  
"Have we met?" I asked slowly.  
  
She laughed a bit, "Perhaps your nose would remember me better"  
  
His mind recalled that day nine years ago when a fiesty, skinny little girl made his nose bleed. Surely this beautiful young woman couldnt be the same person. "Selene?"  
  
She nooded her head, "Its been a long time,"  
  
All I could do was nod in agreement.  
  
The next couple of weeks were the happiest of my life. Everything I did, I did with Selene. We would often ride horses across the countryside to our favorite place. There was a wooded glenn not far. Inside it was a small lake. It is the most beautiful place I've ever been.Once there we wood sit by the clear water and talk. She was very easy to talk to, and had an opinion about almost everything. Everytime I was around her I felt that the walls I had put up around myself were being taken down. She was finding a way into my heart. I could sit next to her and be content just to hold her in my arms, listen to the sound of her laughter, or even admire the way her eyes would sparkle when she smiled. I only hoped that she felt the same way about me.  
  
One night I saw her standing by one of the large columns of the palace. The moonlight bounced off her hair making it shine. I walked up behind her, causing her to turn suddenly. She turnedand saw it was me.  
  
She sighed, "You frightened me,"  
  
I didn't say anything, I couldn't. I just looked over her baeutiful face, memorizing every feature. Her sharp green eyes looked deep into mine as if they were trying to see into my very soul.  
  
"Commodus, why do you stare at me so?" she asked quietly.  
  
I wanted to her because I love her, because she meant everything to me. Instead I leaned down and brushed my lips softly across hers. She seemed suprisedat first, but then she put her arms around my neck and our soft kiss grew deeper in passion. I pulled back breathing heavily.  
  
"I love you," I couldn't help it, the words escaped from lips without me even realizing it.I braced myself for her reaction, frightened that she might reject me.  
  
She smiled that angelic smile of hers and said, "I love you too"  
  
The world around me seemed to brighten as her words filled my ears. I leaned down and kissed her again. I sweeped her into my arms and carried her to my chamber. That night our bodies became one as did our souls. 


	2. Chapter 2

That night was the first of many secret and scared nights we would spend together. After dark I would go to her chambers, and live at the break of dawn. No one noticed the impassioned glances we would exchange during the day that would lead to a night of zealous affections.  
  
One night, while we lay wrapped in each other's arms, and she softly stroked my tousled hair, she said softly: "Commodus?"  
  
"Hmm?" I responded sleepily.  
  
"I have something I need to tell you, well actually two things," she said sounding nervous.  
  
I propped myself up on one elbow, my other hand reached out and touched her shoulder softly, "What is it?" I asked gently.  
  
Her shoulders started shaking slightly, she was crying. She sat up and put her face in her hands."Selene," I said as i pulled her into my arms, "What's the matter? You can tell me,"  
  
"Oh Commodus, I should have told you. I-I just love you so much, and I want to be with you. Commodus, I'm betrothed." She choked out.  
  
Betrothed? No, she couldn't be. I couldn't imagine her being with anybody else. We were supposed to be together, it's meant to be. It was then that a thought struck me, my father. Of course, he could fix this; after all he is the emperor!  
  
I stroked her hair, "Selene, it's ok. I'll talk to my father. He'll make things right."  
  
She looked at me with wet eyes, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course, me and you will rule Rome side by side, our children will inherit the Empire, and we will die together, old and happy." I said. She smiled and hugged me. "Just out of curiosity, who is he?" I asked  
  
"His name is Atrius. He is a general in your father's army," She said brushing the last of her tears away, "and the second, well."  
  
I braced myself for more bad news, "What is it?"  
  
She smiled a bit, and I relaxed a little more, "I am carrying your child." She said.  
  
My face turned from a look ok shock to a smile. My hand moved to her stomach, which was still flat, " Are you sure?" She nodded and I continued, "that's wonderful," I pulled her into my arms, "I'll tell my father that we wish to be married right away. I'll leave for Germania tomorrow and be back in two weeks. All will be well, you'll see." I stroked her hair until we both fell asleep. I didn't know it then, but that would be our last night together. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer~ I own nothing but Selene  
  
Author's Note~ Thanks to all you who have reviewed, its much appreciated!! Tell me if you like it.  
  
  
  
The trip to Germania was the longest in my life. Each night I longed for Selene. I missed the way her lips felt against mine, the way her eyes lit up when she smiled. I missed the wonderful nights spent in each other's arms. Finally I reached the cold and bleak Germania.  
  
"Father," I said embracing the aging man.  
  
"Commodus, my son, what brings you out here?" he replied.  
  
"Father, I have fallen in love and wish to marry." I said happily.  
  
"That's wonderful! Who is this woman who stole your heart?" He said.  
  
"Her name is Selene, daughter of Senator Gaius. She was also tutored in the south." I told him.  
  
My father looked at me with regret etched in the lines of his forehead, "I know of whom you speak, but she is already betrothed to General Atrius."  
  
"Yes, she told me that, but father we are in love. I love her more than anything, and I don't think I could live with out her. You're the emperor surely you can get her out of it."  
  
I pleaded.  
  
My father put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry son, but I can't do that, not to Atrius. He is a great general, and I personally gave him permission to marry her. I can't go back on my word." He stated.  
  
My whole seem to come apart around me, this isn't what was supposed to happen. Selene and I were supposed to be together forever. I had one last chance, "She is carrying, my child," I said seriously.  
  
My father gripped my shoulders harder, " Please tell me it isn't so, Commodus," He said.  
  
I was a little taken back at his reaction, "Father, what's the matter?"  
  
"Atrius is a very jealous and temperamental man. If he finds out his betrothed is carrying another's child, there's no telling what he might do."  
  
Fear wrapped its cold fingers around my heart, "Would he heart Selene?"  
  
"It's quite possible," he replied.  
  
"Where is he now?" I demanded.  
  
My father looked away from me, "He left a few days ago to call on his wife to be."  
  
I don't think I said anything else to my father. One thought was on my mind, Selene. I ran to my horse and pushed him as hard as I could with out killing the Beast. It was taking too long. The only stops I made were to let the horse rest and drink. I barely ate and the only sleep I received was when I fell into a fitful slumber haunted by images of Selene's face. Finally, three days later I reached the southern palace. I ran up the marble steps and into the corridor, "Selene!" I called, running into various rooms searching for her. I saw her run down the hallway towards me.  
  
"Commodus!" she cried out. She threw harms around me and lifted her into my own. I set her back down and noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks, "My love, I fear you are too late." She said suppressing a cry.  
  
I knew what she meant, but I didn't want to believe it, "What do you mean?"  
  
"This morning I was wed to Atrius," She cried harder.  
  
No! my mind screamed, but all I could do was hold her to me and kiss the top of her head. She cried on my shoulder for a few minutes then I asked, "Where is he?"  
  
"He left a few minutes ago, but he'll be back soon. What will we do?" She asked.  
  
"We'll leave tonight. Pack your things and we can leave. We can be together," I said hopefully.  
  
"Where would we go?" she asked, doubt laced in with her words.  
  
"Up north, past Germania." I said.  
  
She shook her head; " We could never make it past all the legions,"  
  
"Then we'll go south, I don't care where we go as long as I can be with you." I said caressing her cheek.  
  
She leaned into my touch, "Commodus, it's hopeless, you should leave before he comes back, and discovers you,"  
  
"And what about you? What will you do when he discovers you pregnant?" My hand went to her stomach. I could feel the slight bulge that her clothing hid.  
  
She started crying again, "I don't know, maybe he wont notice, and-and he'll think its his."  
  
The thought of Atrius ravaging her filled me with anger, it coursed through my blood. "Please Selene," I started, but then Atrius called.  
  
"Selene, where are you?"  
  
"Go!" Selene said pushing me behind a column.  
  
Atrius Appeared from around a corner. He was a very large man with an unkept beard and scraggily hair, "Ah here you are my sweet. Tonight is our wedding and we shall consummate our marriage. I know you must be nervous, but I promise to be gentle."  
  
Selene didn't say anything, but I noticed the tears filling her eyes. "Come my wife," he said carrying her into the chamber.  
  
I was about to barge in and take Selene away from him, when two legionares grabbed me by the arms. "Let go of me!" I demanded, but my demands did little. They pulled me farther away form the palace, away from my love. "Selene!" I cried as I was shoved into a carriage. I had little time to react as it took of with a jolt. I looked out the window at the quickly fading palace. My heart felt as if had been ripped from my chest. "Selene." I whispered. I would get her back, no matter what. 


End file.
